Kumpulan Drabble Crack Pair
by Supreme007
Summary: Drabble collection of EXO Crack Couple 1. ChanSoo 2. ChanHo (Chanyeol-Suho)
1. Chapter 1

**PRE WEDDING**

**ChanSoo (Chanyeol-Kyungsoo)**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : Drabble? One shot?**

**Warning : GS (Genderswitch), OOC, AU. Don't like, don't read, don't bash!**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast disini bukan milik saya untuk saat ini, mungkin di masa yang akan datang(?). FF ini didedikasikan bagi penggemar Yaoi / shonen. Don't forget to RnR. Enjoy juseyoo~**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol terus memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang dimake-up oleh Soyul nuna. Soyul nuna terus saja menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah aneh Chanyeol. Bagaimana Chanyeol menopangkan dagunya dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo tanpa berkedip sekalipun.

"Kyungsoo-ya, sepertinya kau harus segera memberikan tanda tangan pada fans beratmu itu.." Canda Soyul nuna hingga Kyungsoo menahan tawa. Kali ini Soyul nuna memberikan hair style pada rambut Kyungsoo.

"Nuna tidak tahu rasanya jatuh cinta pada seseorang seperti apa. Rasanya jika aku berkedip sedetik saja, aku akan kehilangan moment terpenting di sepanjang hidupku" Jawab Chanyeol sambil tetap tersenyum memandang wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mencibir dan sedikit melirik kearah Chanyeol.

"Tapi sedari tadi, aku tidak merubah ekspresiku, kau jangan khawatir Chanyeol-ah.." Tukasnya, hingga membuat Soyul nuna tertawa lepas.

"Hahahaha kalian ini ada-ada saja. Baiklah, kau sudah selesai Kyungsoo-ya, setelah ini kita mulai pemotretannya, Kau juga bersiap-siap Chanyeol-ah.." Soyul nuna meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berdua di ruang make-up. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik kursinya mendekat kearah Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" lirik Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol mendekatinya. Chanyeol hanya bisa nyengir lebar dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Aku ingin memotret bidadariku.."

"Aku tidak mau.." Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dan membuat Chanyeol cemberut.

"Ayolah~ ini permintaan calon suamimu.." rengeknya sambil menarik dagu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendelik dan mencubit pinggang Chanyeol.

"Hei calon suami apa.. Jangan bercanda!"

"Awww! Kau melakukan kekerasan padaku!" Jeritnya sambil mengusap-usap pinggangnya. Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ya Kyungie kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol spontan ikut berdiri melihat Kyungsoo juga berdiri. Kyungsoo berputar-putar dan mematut dirinya di depan cermin meja rias. Melihat betapa cantik dan sempurna dirinya menggunakan gaun putih diatas lutut yang menampakkan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo takjub karena kecantikan Kyungsoo serta heran karena Kyungsoo sedari tadi menatap dirinya sendiri di depan cermin sambil tersenyum.

"Kyungsoo-ya.." panggilnya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh dan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol-ah, memakai gaun pengantin yang indah adalah impianku sejak kecil. Walaupun ini hanya untuk pemotretan komersial, tapi aku harap bisa menggunakan gaun pengantin dan bersanding bersama pengantin pria yang akan menjadi suamiku.." Ucapnya sambil menunduk malu. Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Ia mendekati Kyungsoo dan memeluk pinggang ramping gadis itu, membuat Kyungsoo mendongak dan memandang wajah pria tampan yang selama ini ia kagumi. Wajah yang begitu tampan dan bersinar berada dekat dengan wajahnya. Membuat dada Kyungsoo berdebar 100 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Aku tahu Kyungsoo-ya.. Bahkan waktu masih kecil, kita sering bermain menjadi pengantin. Kau kenakan gaun putih yang cantik pemberian ibumu. Kau berlari ke rumahku dengan mengenakan gaun itu. Mengajakku bermain seolah-olah kita adalah pengantin. Dan aku senang waktu itu kau menjadikan aku sebagai mempelai pria bagimu.." Ujar Chanyeol lembut, membuat rona merah di pipi putih Kyungsoo semakin terlihat. Perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi chubby Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan spontan meremas lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum saat ia masih menempelkan bibirnya di pipi Kyungsoo.

Benar.

Dari dulu sampai sekarang perasaan Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo sama. Chanyeol mencintai Kyungsoo, Dan Chanyeol rela melakukan apapun untuk Kyungsoo, termasuk mengajaknya ikut pemotretan gaun pengantin walaupun ini hanya untuk keperluan bisnis bibinya. Ya. Bibi Chanyeol adalah seorang desainer baju pengantin. Dan Chanyeol tahu, Kyungsoo sangat ingin memakai gaun pengantin.

Chanyeol mengakhiri kecupannya. Ia melihat Kyungsoo berekspresi kaku. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Kyungsoo tergagap. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menaruh kedua tangannya di saku celana.

"Kenapa? Bukankah setiap kita bermain menjadi sepasang pengantin, aku selalu mencium pipimu seperti itu. Kau bilang kau menyukainya kan?" Ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah santai. Kyungsoo melongo dan dan melempar pandangannya ke segala arah, mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupan yang ia rasakan.

"I-itu kan dulu. W-waktu kita masih kecil.." ujarnya sambil sibuk mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangannya mencoba menghilangkan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Kalau sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol spontan, dan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Apa kau terus menggantung perasaanku?"

Chanyeol menatap dalam wajah Kyungsoo. Ia ingin mencoba menjalin hubungan serius dengan Kyungsoo. Tentu sejak Kyungsoo kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Saat Kyungsoo menjadi anak yatim piatu, dan saat itulah Chanyeol meminta pada ayah dan ibunya untuk mengadopsi Kyungsoo.

Ia tak ingin Kyungsoo diasuh di panti asuhan. Ia tak ingin Kyungsoo berpisah dengan dirinya. Dan ia juga tak ingin Kyungsoo terus-terusan sedih dan muram karena kecelakaan itu. Dan mulai saat itulah Chanyeol berjanji akan terus menjaga Kyungsoo, mencintai Kyungsoo sampai akhir hayat. Menjadikan Kyungsoo pengantinnya dan membuat Kyungsoo hidup bahagia bersamanya. Membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia, seperti impian Kyungsoo sejak kecil.

"P-perasaan apa?" Kyungsoo memainkan jari-jarinya menahan gugup. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Perlahan ia kembali mendekati Kyungsoo. Menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang sangat dingin. Meletakkan tangan itu di dada Chanyeol.

"Bisa kau rasakan disini? Hanya padamu jantung ini terus berdegup kencang. Semua gombalan yang aku lontarkan, itu tidak bercanda. Aku serius. Aku serius mencintaimu. Aku serius ingin mejadikanmu sebagai mempelai wanita bagi Park Chanyeol.." Chanyeol menatap dalam-dalam iris mata Kyungsoo, begitupun sebaliknya. Kyungsoo bisa melihat kesungguhan dari mata Chanyeol. Pria yang selalu menggodanya, pria yang selalu menggagalkan acara kencan buta Kyungsoo, dan pria yang selalu menghangatkan hati Kyungsoo di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Kenapa baru kau katakan sekarang bodoh.." Kyungsoo memukul pelan dada Chanyeol. Dan entah sejak kapan matanya berkaca-kaca dan kristal bening mulai jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Sontak Chanyeol terkejut dan mencoba menghentikan gerak tangan Kyungsoo yang memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu! Aku fikir perhatianmu selama ini hanya karena kau menganggapku sebagai saudara. Sejak orang tuamu mengadopsiku, aku fikir aku tidak akan pernah menjadi pengantinmu, Park Chanyeol.. Aku sedih, saat kau menyuruhku memanggilmu oppa. Oleh karena itu sampai sekarang aku tak mau memanggilmu seperti itu. Aku takut, kalau aku benar-benar menganggapmu sebagai oppa ku. Aku takut kau akan menjadi pengantin bagi gadis lain. Aku tak mau.. hikkss.."

Kyungsoo menangis saat mengutarakan perasaannya. Membuat Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh kecil Kyungsoo. Mencium bahu putih Kyungsoo yang terbuka. Chanyeol tidak tahu jika perasaan Kyungsoo padanya juga sebesar itu. Disamping itu, ia sangat bahagia. Jadi selama ini yang Kyungsoo inginkan sebagai suaminya tak lain adalah dirinya.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo-ya.. Kau sudah hadir di kehidupanku. Terima kasih kau sudah memberikanku kebahagiaan. Dan terima kasih kau sudah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu.. Saranghae.." Chanyeol berbisik lembut di telinga Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo memeluk Chanyeol erat. Ia makin tidak bisa mengontrol air matanya untuk berhenti. Semua ini terlalu indah bagi Kyungsoo. Bahkan semua ini tak pernah Kyungsoo bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku.. Terima kasih atas semua kebaikan dan cinta yang kau berikan untukku. Nado saranghae.." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil terisak. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, mencium dahi Kyungsoo dengan penuh perasaan dan beralih menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Chanyeol terkejut melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang basah oleh air mata. Lalu ia menangkupkan tangannya pada wajah gadis cantik itu.

"Ya Tuhan, kau menangis.. Aku bisa dimarahi Soyul nuna jika make-up mu jadi berantakan.." Chanyeol khawatir dan segera mengambil tissue yang ada di meja rias dan membersihkan air mata Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati agar make-upnya tidak luntur dan berantakan. Kyungsoo terlihat mengipasi wajahnya agar air matanya tidak keluar lagi.

"Aaaahh eotthokae.. Setelah ini pemotretannya dimulai.." Kyungsoo bertambah panik. Ia melihat wajahnya di depan cermin dan mencoba memolesnya kembali agar terlihat seperti semula. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mulai mendekati Kyungsoo dan memeluknya dari belakang, membuat Kyungsoo terperanjat kaget.

"Kau sudah cantik, pengantinku.." Ucapnya sambil mencium bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan segera membalikkan badannya menghadap tubuh tinggi di depannya. Kyungsoo terlihat melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berekspresi aneh. Chanyeol hanya bisa menatapnya heran.

"Pengantin? Aku bukan pengantinmu.. Kita belum menikah. Kau juga tak mengajakku menikah. Bagaimana bisa aku jadi pengantinmu.." Ucapnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol tertawa kikuk sambil berfikir sejenak. Apa sekarang waktu yang tepat? Pikirnya.

"Jadi… maksudmu aku harus melamarmu, begitu?"

"Tentu.." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengangguk mantap. Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti sambil menjongkokkan tubuhnya di hadapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkejut dan spontan menegakkan badannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Park Chanyeol?"

Pria bertuxedo itu terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jasnya. Sebuh kotak perhiasan berbentuk persegi berwarna biru tua yang dilapisi beludru lembut. Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya sendiri saat Chanyeol membuka kotak itu dihadapannya.

"Entah kenapa tadi aku berfikir membelikan ini untukmu. Karena kufikir ini adalah pemotretan untuk pernikahan, jadi aku punya inisiatif membeli ini dan memberikanya untukmu. Dan aku tidak menyangka ternyata momen ini sangat pas sekarang.." Ucapnya sambil mengatur nafasnya berkali-kali. Ia sangat gugup, terlebih lagi melamar wanita yang ia cintai.

"Do Kyungsoo, would you marry me? Jadilah nyonya Park Kyungsoo dan menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersamaku.." Ucapnya sambil melebarkan senyumnya. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo seperti akan mengeluarkan air matanya lagi. Semua ini begitu manis. Dan tanpa ragu Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui pernyataan Chanyeol.

"Tentu, aku mau.." Jawabnya. Mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia, dan dengan segera Chanyeol menyematkan cincin berlian itu di jari manis Kyungsoo. Ia berdiri dengan tetap menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Cincin ini begitu pas dan cantik di jarimu. Aku tidak salah pilih.." Pujinya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menggenggam erat tangan kekar Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan lamaran terindah dan romantis seperti ini. Aku tak tahu kau bisa seperti ini, Chanyeol-ah.."

"Karena hari ini kau melihat sisi lain Park Chanyeol yang sangat romantis yang tak akan kau temui di momen-momen lain.." Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo agar lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada Chanyeol dan tak sekalipun melepaskan pandangannya dari mata indah Chanyeol.

"Kuharap aku bisa melihat sisi Chanyeol yang lain lagi kali ini.."

Chanyeol terlihat menarik sudut bibirnya keatas. Tangannya beralih membelai lembut wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terpejam menikmati sensasi sentuhan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku tunjukkan untuk calon istriku.."

Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Bisa dirasakan hembusan nafas yang mulai mendekati wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih terpejam dan menunggu Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya. Dan spontan Kyungsoo mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol dan sedikit berjinjit mengimbangi tinggi Chanyeol saat Chanyeol berhasil menggapai bibir plum Kyungsoo. Ia mencumbu dan melumat lembut bibir manis Kyungsoo. Dengan sukarela Kyungsoo membuka bibirnya agar Chanyeol bisa lebih leluasa melumat bibirnya. Kyungsoo juga tak tinggal diam. Dengan penuh cinta ia membalas perlakuan Chanyeol. Membiarkan tubuh mereka menempel rapat menambah sensasi aneh dalam perutnya. Desahan demi desahan terdengar keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo saat Chanyeol mulai menggigit bibir bawah Kyungsoo dan bermain lidah dengannya. Mereka baru pertama kali melakukan ini, tapi entah mengapa dorongan dalam dirinya membuatnya melakukan improvisasi seperti ini.

"Eunghh anghhh.."

"Baiklah waktu pemotretan akan dimulai, kalian bisa keluar sekarang. Omo!" Seru Soyul nuna saat ia membuka pintu ruang make-up dan mendapati dua sejoli sedang bercumbu mesra. Ia membekap mulutnya sendiri melihat adegan panas Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo melepaskan pagutan bibirnya secara paksa. Menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Chanyeol dan mulai menundukkan kepalanya menahan malu yang luar biasa. Chanyeol hanya menggaruk kepalanya sambil nyengir tidak jelas.

"Ya Tuhan, sepertinya aku mengganggu kegiatan kalian. Maafkan aku, tapi kalian harus segera melakukan pemotretan.." Perintah Soyul nuna sambil tertawa geli. Ia bisa melihat kedua wajah dua sejoli itu memerah.

"B-baiklah eonni.." Jawab Kyungsoo masih tetap menunduk. Tiba-tiba terbersit sesuatu di otak Chanyeol hingga membuat Soyul nuna menghentikan langkah kakinya karena panggilan Chanyeol.

"Soyul nuna!"

"Ah ne?"

"Bisakah pemotretan kali ini menjadi foto pre weddingku dengan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Spontan Soyul dan Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan tatapan lebarnya dan berteriak bersamaaan.

"MWOOO?!"

.

.

**END**

**Ini lagi salah satu OTP favoritku! Kyaaa! Aku seneng banyak banget ChanSoo moment tersebar dimana-mana! Ini seperti Chanyeol yang sangat terobsesi dengan Kyungsoo wkwkwk. Apalagi setelah tahu mereka punya couple rings, wah author seneng, seperti dimanjakan oleh kebersamaan mereka berdua. Heheehe.**

**Well, author berterimakasih pada para readers yang menyempatkan FF abal-abal ini, hehehe. Tapi author berharap mendapatkan tanggapan yang baik, jangan lupa RnR juseyo.. Gomawo readernim~ *bow**


	2. Chapter 2

**PROM NITE**

**ChanHo (Chanyeol-Suho)**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : Drabble**

**Warning : GS (Genderswitch), OOC, AU. Don't like, don't read, don't bash!**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast disini bukan milik saya untuk saat ini, mungkin di masa yang akan datang(?). FF ini didedikasikan bagi penggemar Yaoi / shonen. Don't forget to RnR. Enjoy juseyoo~**

**.**

**.**

Entah kenapa hanya memandang wajahnya saja, hatiku merasa tentram. Melihatnya juga sedang menatapku membuat hatiku berdebar. Melihatnya tersenyum membuat duniaku terasa lebih indah.

Suho

Entah semenjak kejadian memalukan di prom nite seminggu yang lalu, aku tak bisa melupakannya. Aku terus mengikuti kemanapun kakinya melangkah. Stalker? Hah! Nama itu memang sangat cocok untukku sekarang.

"Aku merasa aneh padamu. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu berada di sekitarku" Aku seperti susah menelan ludahku. Saat ini dia tengah berada di hadapanku dan bertanya seperti itu dengan dahi berkerut. Mungkin selama ini dia menyadari kehadiranku di sekitarnya. Dan mungkin saja ia sedikit tidak nyaman. Aku tersenyum pahit. Apa selama ini perasaanku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan?

"Maafkan aku kalau begitu. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi.." Ucapku tersenyum sambil berdiri dan membungkukkan badanku. Aku meninggalkan tempat favoritku belakangan ini. Tempat dimana Suho selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu pergi dari sini.." Aku menghentikan langkahku, tercekat mendengar apa yang barusan ia katakan. Seketika tubuhku berbalik kearahnya. Aku bisa melihat senyuman di wajahnya. Aku mengangkat kedua alisku bingung. Ia mendekatiku dan menggenggam tanganku.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, tapi tidak disini. Boleh kan?"

Kau ingin tahu apa reaksiku? Dengan tubuh kaku, aku hanya mengangguk dua kali. Dia tersenyum lagi. Cantiknya.

"hehehe. Baiklah. Kajja!" Ia menarik tanganku dan membawaku pergi entah kemana. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengikutinya.

Aku tak mengerti kenapa ia mengajakku disini. Seketika wajahku memerah. Tempat ini mengingatkanku tentang kejadian memalukan minggu lalu. Yah, di aula. Di gedung serbaguna milik sekolah inilah yang menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan konyol kami. Saat Prom nite berlangsung malam itu. Aku tak bisa membayangkan lagi. Teramat memalukan untuk aku kenang.

"Kau tau.. entah kenapa setiap aku lewat di depan sini, pipiku jadi memanas. Ahh eotthokae…" Suho berucap sambil memegang kedua pipi putihnya. Aku mendelik tak percaya. Apakah perasaan Suho sama dengan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang.

"M-Ma-maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku.." Ucapku tergagap. Ah entahlah, bisa mengucapkan kata itu saja membuatku gugup setengah mati.

"A-aah aku tidak apa-apa sungguh. Hanya saja.. aku akan memberikan pengakuan padamu.." Ucapnya sambil memainkan ujung seragamnya. Ia berkali-kali menatap wajahku lalu menunduk kembali. Entah kenapa gadis cantik ini membuatku berkeringat dingin. Sikapnya yang seperti itu menambah rasa kecanggungan diantara kami.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku menyukai seseorang."

Dheg! Seketika dada ini terasa sakit. Gadis yang aku sukai ternyata menyukai seseorang. Seketika aku merasakan tanah ini runtuh dan menenggelamkanku di dasar bumi. Sudah kuduga, kalau selama ini Suho merasa tidak nyaman dengan perhatian dan keberadaanku di sekitarnya. Seharusnya aku menyadari dari dulu.

"Lalu?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya disini, diacara Prom nite waktu itu.."

Rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan ini!

"Sebenarnya aku menyukainya sejak lama. Aku memperhatikannya sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini. Dan Prom nite kemarin adalah sesuatu yang membuatku bahagia.."

Kulihat ia menundukkan wajahnya dan tersenyum. Oh baiklah dia terlihat senang sekali. Tanpa tahu kalau aku menjadi orang yang tersakiti disini.

"Aku tahu maksudmu.." Ucapku akhirnya. Aku semakin tidak suka dengan percakapan ini. Mungkin aku akan menyudahi saja, daripada Suho terus membuat perasaanku seperti diaduk-aduk.

"B-benarkah?" Tanyanya sambil membulatkan mata indahnya. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau kau menyukai seseorang, kejarlah dia. Kau tak usah pedulikan aku. Aku tahu kenapa kau mengatakan semua ini padaku karena kau merasa tak enak padaku, kan? Aku tahu selama ini kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiranku disekitarmu. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukan hal konyol seperti itu.. Dan setelah tau beberapa hari ini, aku mulai menyadari kalau aku menyukaimu. Tentu sejak kejadian Prom nite waktu itu. Dan sekarang kau dan aku disini, membicarakan seseorang yang kau sukai, ahh aku bisa apa. Aku akan merelakanmu bersamanya. Aku akan bahagia dan mencoba melupakan perasaan ini.."

Ah entahlah kenapa aku bisa bicara sebanyak itu. Kurasakan nafasku mulai memburu. Aku mengusap wajahku kasar. Pernyataan apa itu? Bahagia dan mencoba melupakan perasaan itu? Gila! Bahkan aku baru memulainya.

"C-Chanyeol-ssi…" panggilnya sambil memegang lenganku. Dengan lembut aku melepaskan pegangannya dan kupaksakan senyumku padanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa sungguh.."

"Chanyeol-ssi dengarkan aku.." Kurasakan ia mulai menarik kemejaku, memaksaku menatap wajahnya yang terheran melihatku.

"Kau bodoh atau apa hah?" Ucapnya. Aku hanya bisa mengerutkan keningku bingung.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau tak bisa mencerna apa yang aku katakan tadi?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menatap Suho dengan tatapan bodoh. Kulihat Suho menyipitkan matanya dan mendesah pelan.

"Satu-satunya kenangan di acara Prom nite adalah tentang kita! Bahkan seluruh siswa juga mengetahuinya.. "

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Oh ya ampun! Jadi maksud Suho adalah…

"Kau masih belum mengerti? Orang yang aku suka adalah si bodoh Park Chanyeol. Seseorang yang tidak peka terhadap perasaan seorang Kim Suho. Bahkan aku tidak bisa tidur setelah kejadian kau menciumku!" Ucapnya sebal sambil memukul pelan dadaku. Kulihat ia sedang mengatur nafasnya yang tak teratur. Bagaimana denganku? Aku hanya bisa berdiri kaku memandang Suho dengan tatapan terkejut. Berarti Suho juga menyukaiku, selama itu? Bukankah dewi fortuna sekarang benar-benar berada di pihakku?

"Kau tahu Chanyeol-ssi, aku senang saat tahu kau terus mengikutiku belakangan ini, bahkan ke perpus, tempat yang paling Park Chanyeol benci.." Ujarnya sambil tertawa pelan. Ia lalu menyampirkan anak rambutnya di belakang telinganya sambil mengambil nafas panjang.

"Dan sekarang kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Aku bersyukur ternyata bukan aku yang mengatakannya lebih dulu.." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memainkan ujung kemejanya sekali lagi. Bisa kulihat rona kemerahan di pipi putihnya. Bukankah ini sangat manis?

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu jika kau juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku terlalu bodoh, bahkan untuk mengerti apa yang kau rasakan selama ini padaku." Sesalku. Kulihat ia seperti berekspresi marah, tapi aku tahu itu cuma dibuat-buat olehnya. Melihat Suho mengulum bibir tipisnya, membuatku sulit mengontrol fikiranku. Dia begitu menggoda.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini sejujurnya. Kau tahu, dadaku seperti akan meledak saat kau menciumku malam itu. Aku-"

Tanpa menunggu lama kudekati wajahnya dan kutarik tengkuk lehernya mendekati wajahku. Dan aku senang bisa merasakan kembali lembut dan manisnya bibir Suho. Kurasakan Suho memeluk pinggangku erat. Kami berdua memejamkan mata dan kembali saling melumat dan mengulum bibir kami. Kudorong tubuhnya hingga bersandar pada tembok dan memerangkap tubuh kecilnya sambil terus mencium bibir tipisnya. Perlahan kulepaskan pagutan bibir kami. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, aku menatap intens matanya.

"Biarkan aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu.."

"A-apa itu?"

"Maukah kau jadi kekasih Park Chanyeol yang bodoh ini?"

Kulihat Suho terus menahan senyumnya sampai kulihat ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan segera kuangkat dan kugendong tubuh kecilnya sambil berteriak senang. Kubawa ia berputar-putar sampai ia mencengkeram bahuku.

"YEEEAAAAA! MULAI HARI INI KIM SUHO MENJADI MILIK PARK CHANYEOL!"

"Ya! Turunkan aku!" Teriak Suho sambil tertawa. Aku berhenti berputar dan menatapnya.

"Ada syaratnya tuan putri.."

"Apa itu syaratnya pangeran?" Ucapnya sambil memainkan rambutku dengan jarinya.

"Cium aku.." Aku memajukan bibirku kearahnya dan kurasakan ia memeluk leherku lalu menciumku sekilas.

"Sudah!"

"Heishh, jangan bermain-main denganku" Kuangkat sudut bibirku keatas dan kuturunkan tubuhnya. Kudorong tubuh kecilnya menyandar pada tembok lagi dan kali ini aku menang dengan mencumbui bibirnya sampai puas hingga aku mengabaikan bel masuk yang sedari tadi berbunyi.

Kurasakan Suho mendorong dadaku pelan hingga melepaskan pagutan bibir kami. Aku menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Chanyeol-ah, Bukankah setelah ini kau ada jam dari Lee songsaenim?"

L-Lee Songsaenim?! Mati aku!

**THE END**

Gak tahu kenapa aku buat pair ini. Tapi aku lihat sih mereka cocok juga buat aku pasangin hehe. Seklai lagi, karena author love crack pair so much!


End file.
